


Through The Dark

by lavenderio



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1986, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Other, Protective Boyfriends, Slow Burn, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderio/pseuds/lavenderio
Summary: In which the Byers' moved to New York and the youngest Byers found out a really really really strange boy. The most important part is that boy has a extrmely big scar in his face, and the things he could do are abnormal, too.





	Through The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I wanna say thank to everybody who is reading this. The idea came up on 5th July when I finished watching season 3.  
> Secondly, this is the first time I have ever written a story. If I make any mistakes, please correct me.  
> Thirdly, it may contain swearing.  
> Finally, my mother tounge is not English so I think there will be a lot of grammar mistakes in this, sorry for that.  
> The story based on 1986, when the Byers' has moved to New York for a few months.  
> Now enjoy!

Chapter 1: When we met.

November 6th, 1986.

Today is a rainy day.

However, no matters it's rainy or not, Johnsie's Coffee shop is still busy, even more than the other days. Street Palse's residents always come here to shelter from the rain on these days like this, then they will sip the hot drink and enjoy the view of the end of the Fall. Will has worked here part-time for more than a month, the job is somehow hard but still fun, and the most important thing is he got paid for that every month and the money he gets will help his family less strenuous.

The Byers family has moved to New York for a year now. In that one year, their lives changed so much. Jonathan passed the test to go to NYU, he studies really really hard. Joyce found a quite-good job here, at least that work is still better than it was in Hawkins. Eleven changed her name to Jane Byers, but she still wanted her last name to be Hopper. El and Will study together at Mirensey High School, a public school. The sad fact is that they don't study in the same class. Will studies at a Science-specialized class, meanwhile El studies at a normal one.

Four people living in a small apartment about forty meters square. Joyce and El share a bedroom, John and Will share one, too. Although it's a little bit inconvenient, it's still warm, the life here is costly anyway. Therefore, Will decided to work part-time. At first, El really wanted to go with him, she felt guilty because she could do nothing else to help the Byers but become a burden to the family. But Will forced her to be at home and study. If Mike knows that Will let El work part-time, Mike will beat the sh*t out of him.

While Will was working, he heard the sounds of somebody around. He rose his head up and saw everybody near him standing in a circle-line. At the center of the circle, he saw a boy. That boy was tall, bronze eyes, grey hair. That makes Will surprised because he had never seen somebody with grey hair. He wore a white costume like the one Will has worn on two years ago in Hawkins National Lab. Moreover, his face was covered with dirty things that Will didn't know what those were, there was mud on his shirt, too. He stood out from the crowd. Maybe that's why they discriminate him and avoid him like he was a plague.

Will was too risky to say it out loud, but he was. "Everybody, stand in a line!" After saying that, they indisposed to get closer. Will noticed that the boy wasn't so comfortable with this place, maybe being discriminated made him sad. At his turn, Will smiled friendly and said, "Say hi to our customer, what would you like to eat 'n drink?"

Will could see the way the boy looked at him confusedly. He turned his head to the left, sounded... ridiculous, although that's not what Will wanted to think about him. He grabbed the menu to him, "you can choose here." 

He saw him thinking for a while, it was long enough to make the others started to complain about it. Somebody even pushed him up, he almost fell down. Will glared, okay that was freaking risky 'cause he never thinks he would glare someone. After a long time, the boy pointed one in a menu, looked at Will.

"Hamburger? Three dollars, please. Gwenie, one hamburger." He turned back at talked to Gwenie, the elder girl who is working with him there. She nodded at prepared. Will saw that the boy was still stared at him. "Sir, where is your three-dollar?"

The two stared at each other for a while, god, he should have realized that. Just looked at him and Will could know that he doesn't have money. He bit his lips. Gwenie gave him a hamburger. After silence, Will slowly said, "Gwenie, he doesn't have money. Let him eat it." Then he searched in his bag and found three dollars, what a coincidence, and gave it to Gwenie. "I'll pay for him."

Gwen looked indisposed, but finally, she got three dollars from Will. Will said, "remember that I covered for you last time when you were away hanging out with your boyfriend?" Seeing Gwenie nodded, he smiled, "so work for me today, I mean, cover for me." Before Gwenie could assent, he had said while untieing his tablier, "that's okay, right? I have to go now!"

He ran up to the corridor, grabbed his backpack. When Will was in the way out, he saw the boy standing lonely in there, like a fish out of water, looking around. Will felt something painful in his chest right when their eyes met. But he couldn't help the boy now, he has something to do. Today his school held a small fair for students who are interested in science. He couldn't miss it. Therefore, he murmured a sorry, he really wanted him to heat that sorry, then he went away, left the boy alone with a hamburger in his hands in Johnsie's.

22:48 14th July, 2019.


End file.
